Recueil d'OS sur divers couple de Fairy Tail
by Necromant70
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur divers couple de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: L'histoire appartient à Hiro Mashima, mais le scénario m'appartient.

Note: Je viens de me mettre à Fairy Tail et j'adore ce manga du coup, j'ai décidé de baser mon premier recueil d'OS, sur divers couple de ce manga. Ce premier OS parlera du couple Lucy/Elsa, un couple que j'adore.

Résumé: Lucy agit bizarrement depuis quelque temps et évite tout le temps Elsa, celle-ci décide de remédier à la situation.

* * *

><p>Salut, Lucy ! S'exclama joyeusement Elsa qui venait d'entrer, Lucy qui parlait avec Mirajane, leva brusquement la tête et s'enfuit presque en courant, après lui avoir retourné faiblement son salut. Elsa eut curieusement l'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lança un regard noir aux autres membres de la guildes qui était en train de la regarder avec peine, les conversations reprirent petit à petit, mais elles étaient beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'avant.<p>

- Pourquoi, elle m'évite comme ça ? Demanda tristement Elsa à Mirajane, en effet cela fessait une semaine que Lucy évitait comme la peste Elsa, ses compagnons avaient essayés de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais dès qu'on mentionnait le nom d'Elsa, elle essayait de détourner la conversation et s'enfuyait si on persistait.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Mirajane. Tu devrais aller la voir, rajouta-elle judicieusement.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller la voir. Sur ces mots elle quitta le bâtiment pour allez chez Lucy.

- On avait décidé de ne pas intervenir. S"exclama abruptement Makalov qui avait l'air très énervé.

- N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Kanna elle aussi énervé.

- Elles ont raison, sans notre aide Lucy et Elsa ne s'avoueront pas leur amour. Déclara Macao en souriant, le reste de la salle acquiesça parfaitement d'accord avec les propos de Macao.

Makalov ne put retenir un sourire fier de ses enfants. Au grand amusement de Reby quicompris rapidement que Makalov leur avaient fait passer un test, en effet il voulait savoir si la guilde dépasserait les préjugés pour les relations de femme à femme, et surtout de ne pas se soucier des regards des gens importants et de toujours aider les gens de leur guilde.

Indiffèrent à tout-cela, Elsa ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre de Lucy avec appréhension, pour la découvrir allongée sur sa couette en train de pleurer, elle se précipita pour la réconforter, elle s'allongea sur les couvertures et cala la tête de Lucy contra sa poitrine. Celle-ci se laissa faire. Quand elle fut calmée, Elsa éloigna la tête de Lucy pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

-Pourquoi tu m'évite et s'ilteplait ne tourne pas autour du pot ? Demanda Elsa d'une voix ferme.

-Je t'aime. Bredouilla Lucy après un long et interminable silence.

Elsa ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait toujours bien aimé Lucy, mais elles étaient des femme, du coup elle n'avait jamais envisagé une relation amoureuse avec elle, pourtant elle se sentait très heureuse et avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait elle avait toujours adoré Lucy, la trouvait très belle et adorait son sourire. En voyant que Lucy attendait sa réponse avec inquiétude. Elle sourit et décida de franchir le premier pas, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

- Moi aussi, mais pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ? Voulut savoir Elsa avant de se détacher à regrets des lèvres de Lucy. En effet elle aurait aimé qu'elle ne l'ignore pas toute la semaine

-J'avais peur de ta réaction, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi, et si tu aurais refusé je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Répondit tristement Lucy

-Jamais, j'aurais pu te rejeter. Rétorqua en souriant Elsa, Lucy sourit elle aussi en retour et se blottit contre elle.

- Vous pouvez entrer. Annonça en souriant Elsa, au grand étonnement de Lucy qui ne voyait personne.

Trois personnes entrèrent, Natsu, Grey et Happy qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

-On est content pour vous. Déclara avec joie Happy tandis que Natsu et Grey acquiesçait.

Lucy eut un très large sourire, elle n'avait plus peur de la réaction des autres personnes, car elle avait la meilleure petite amie que l'on pouvait avoir et des amis qui seraient toujours là pour elle.

* * *

><p>Je publierais à un rythme aléatoire, pour ceux que ça intéresse je publierais le 5ème chapitre de ma principale histoire durant les vacances de fevrier.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer: l'historie ne m'appartient pas, par contre mes scénarios ci, mais vous pouvez les utiliser tant même si j'aimerais être prévenu, pour pouvoir lire ces histoires

Note: Voici un chapitre sur le couple Grey/Lucy à la demande de chaussange, après j'écrirais un chapitre sur le couple Jubia/Kanna puis Laxus/Natsu

Résumé:suite à une soirée arrosée Grey dévoile ses sentiments à Lucy, comment va-t-elle réagir.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour très spécial, en effet c'était l'anniversaire de Makarov et la guilde avait voulu fêter ça dignement, du coup, il était trois heure du matin et tout le monde étaient bourrés seul Lucy et Roméo étaient encore lucide, Jubia ne supportant pas l'alcool et commençant à se comporter bizarrement, elle avait commencée à se déshabiller, Loki l'avait ramené chez elle sous le regard rieur de Mirajane, Natsu lui dormait à même le sol avec Cana, Makao, Elsa, Wakabe, Elfam et tant d'autre, suite à une bataille qui les avaient épuisés.<p>

Makarov, assis sur le comptoir regardait la scène qui s'étendait devant lui en souriant, tout en buvant une énième bière, Grey pensait à juste titre qu'il n'était même plus en état de se lever vu tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

- Ils sont vraiment mignons ! S'exclama Lucy qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, en regardant les combattants endormis avec douceur, inconscient du trouble qu'elle provoquait sur Grey.

- "Elle est assit à côté de moi, elle est assit à côté de moi, elle ... ". Pensa en boucle Gray qui avait perdu toute la lucidité qui lui restait mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause des boissons. Grey avait toujours aimé Lucy, mais il n'arrivait pas à se déclarer.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas participé à la bataille ? Voulut savoir Lucy étonnée, en le regardant avec incompréhension.

- Je pensais à quelque chose ? Marmonna Gray en rougissant, en effet il pensait à Lucy ses beaux cheveux couleur des blés à son coeur suffisamment grand pour aimer toute la guilde, et la réciproque était aussi vrai, tout le monde au sein de la guilde considérait Lucy comme une petite soeur naïve apportant la joie autour d'elle, et il pensait à plein d'autre détail qui à ses yeux la rendait parfaite.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda Lucy avec curiosité.

- Je pensais, à mon amour pour toi. Annonça tranquillement Grey que l'alcool avait fait perdre toute retenue. Autour de lui, ce fut le silence complet.

- Je le savais ! Hurla Makarov complètement bourré, il se mit debout pour dire quelque chose, mais à cause de son état, il n'arriva pas à tenir debout et tomba du comptoir pour s'écrouler par terre, avant de s'endormir, mais personne ne le regardait, toutes les personnes qui était encore assez lucide regardait Grey et Lucy.

Grey se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il avait dit et se fustigea mentalement en temps normal il n'aurait jamais dit ça, mais il avait beaucoup bu, même trop. Il regarda avec appréhension Lucy, s'attendant à qu'elle s'enfuit ou qu'elle avoue qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, mais cette dernière était trop occupé à faire une danse de la joie.

- Super, il m'aime ! S'écria t'elle avant de l'embrasser, sous les applaudissements du public, enfin ce qu'il en restait, c'est à dire Roméo, qui n'avait pas le droit de toucher à l'alcool vu son jeune age, bien que ce dernier très fatigué avait encore du mal à tenir debout et ... en fait seul Roméo avait applaudit, les autres n'étaient même pas en état de ne serait-ce que sourire.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Continua-t-elle avec joie, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Grey complètement abasourdis.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé et je savais que tu m'aimais du coup j'attendais avec impatience que tu déclares ta flamme, même si j'espérais quelque chose de plus romantique. Déclara-t-elle toujours en souriant.

Grey lui, remerciait le ciel d'être un alcoolique, car sinon il n'aurait jamais dévoilé son amour.

- "Encore une raison de plus pour boire." Pensa-t-il avec gaieté.

- Grey, tes vêtement. Déclara Lucy avec beaucoup moins de bonne humeur, en effet ce dernier avait encore enlevé ses vêtements.

* * *

><p>J'ai adoré la fin c'est ma partie préféré, à bientôt pour un autre OS.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: l'historie ne m'appartient pas, par contre mes scénarios ci, mais vous pouvez les utiliser librement même si j'aimerais être prévenu, pour pouvoir lire ces histoires

Note: Voici un chapitre sur le couple Jubia/Kanna, j'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci

Résumé:Au lendemain de la bataille contre Laxus, Cana découvre son amour pour Juvia et décide de la séduire

* * *

><p>C'était le lendemain de la bataille contre Laxus, tout le monde était joyeux, la vie avait repris son cour tout allait bien.<p>

Mis à part Cana qui elle réfléchissait une chope à la main. Elle pensait à son comportement lorsque Juvia s'était sacrifiée pour elle, elle avait ressentit de l'émerveillement en la voyant s'envoler vers la lacrima de foudre, elle l'avait toujours trouvé très belle. De plus quand Juvia courait après Gray elle avait un pincement au coeur et elle éprouvait une haine intense pour Gray. Elle avait décidé d'agir et un plan se forma doucement dans sa tête. Au loin l'orage grondait.

Le lendemain alors qu'elle se réveilla joyeusement aller séduire sa dulcinée, elle parut surprise par la mine d'enterrement des membres de la guilde quand elle entra dans le bâtiment. Personne ne riait personne ne parlait et tout le monde était triste de plus Natsu, Lucy, Juvia et Erza manquait à l'appel.

- Il se passe quoi ? Voulut savoir Cana curieuse qui s'était approché de Mirajane

- Grey est mort. Bredouilla Mirajane avant d'éclater en sanglot

- Quoi ? Comment ? S'étonna Canna qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

- Il a été électrocuté par un orage. Répondit le maître froidement, aucune émotion paraissait sur son visage.

- Je vais voir Juvia, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Déclara Cana avant de partir en courant

- J'espère qu'elle va réussir à la raisoner. Dit Makarov qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Cana savait où elle était allé, elle savait que quand cette dernière était triste elle allait tout le temps sur le bord d'un ruisseau toujours à la même place. Cette dernière s'y trouvait elle avait les yeux dans le vide est une épée à la main se rapprochant dangereusement de son coeur.

- JUVIA ! Hurla Cana

Cette dernière surprise laissa tomber son épée.

- Ne fais pas ça, il n'aurait pas voulut que tu meures. Annonça calment Cana

- Mais je ne peux pas vivre ma vie sans lui. Rétorqua Juvia qui pleurait

- Nous sommes là pour toi, je t'aiderais à surmonter cette épreuve. Répondit Cana en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Juvia pleurait contre son épaule un sourire froid transperça ses lèvres, son plan avait marché

* * *

><p>Comme j'ai écrit des histoires qui se terminent toujours bien j'ai voulut pour changer écrire une histoire plus sombre et j'espère que j'ai réussit.<p>

Autre chose j'ai remarqué qu'il a peux de revieuws, je ne vais pas vous poursuivre ou vous menacez pour en avoir, mais sachez qu'elles aident à me faire avancer, de plus ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Alors laissez-en


End file.
